1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rear view mirror. More particularly, it relates to a rear view mirror used with an elevated hunter stand, such as one attached to a tree.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rear view mirrors are well known in the prior art. Most people would initially think of the rear view mirror which is mounted in their passenger car. The use of such a mirror is critical to driving. To avoid turning completely around, a driver simply glances at the rear view mirror to see if any cars or other objects are behind the vehicle they are driving. These types of mirrors are typically glued to the front windshield.
Mirrors of course have many other uses, having been used in households for centuries. It would be quite uncommon not to find a least one mirror in any given home, residence or even a business. People use household mirrors to check the nature of their appearance as well as to add aesthetic beauty to their surroundings (i.e., providing more depth to a small size room).
However, the use of mirrors in sports, and in particular, outdoor hobbies, is quite uncommon. There are very few sports or hobbies that require the use of mirrors to play the certain sport. One sport that has essentially not seen the use of mirrors is hunting. Hunters generally establish a fixed position or "creep" through wooded areas in an attempt to locate prey. The sport of hunting requires acute senses, such as good hearing and keen eyesight. Upon locating their prey, by means of sound or eyesight, a hunter raises his weapon and "takes" a shot at the prey. Although the sense of sound may be used in initially locating prey, it is acute eyesight that is required to effectively find prey. In this regard, a hunter wishes to scan as much territory as possible to locate his prey.
Since most hunted animals, such as a deer, possess their own acute sense of hearing, hunters today have become more dependent on elevated stands which position the hunter above the ground surface whereby he waits for the prey to cross his path. This eliminates, or at least lowers, the possibility of the hunter making a noise which may alert the potential target animal of the possibility of a hunter being in close proximity. Placing the hunter in an elevated position can be accomplished by using a tower device or what is commonly known as a tree stand. Tree stands attach to the trunk of a tree and can be left in the tree indefinitely so that the hunter can return to the elevated tree stand each day or night during his hunting expedition.
Elevated tree stands come in many forms. Some are constructed such that the hunter places his back against the tree trunk, while others position the hunter with his back away from the tree trunk such that he faces the tree. In either configuration, the hunter has a limited view due to the fact that he is facing a single direction. Since most tree stands are quite constricting, it is often difficult for the hunter to swivel and view the surrounding area behind him. Further, any swiveling movement can cause noise and "spook" an approaching animal. In this regard, it would be advantageous to have a device or an improved tree stand which permits the hunter to view the surroundings behind him, regardless of the way he is facing. This improvement would increase the area that a hunter can scan in hopes of locating a prey in which he can attempt a shot.
Some attempts have been made to further improve rear viewing capabilities in hunter tree stands. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,061 to Lanier depicts a device which resembles an automobile rear view mirror. The device has a mirror and an arm portion on which a spike is mounted. The spike is driven into a tree trunk to mount the device. This type of device is specifically used for hunter tree stands in which the hunter faces the tree. Accordingly, this type of mirror device is extremely limited. Lanier lacks any mention or teaching of a mirror device which could be used with any other elevated hunter stand except that of a trunk facing stand. Further, the Lanier device requires the insertion of the spike into the tree trunk which, over time, is damaging to the tree. Further, the view that is provided by the Lanier device is extremely limited due to its position in the tree. The device lacks an ability to employ the mirror in multiple positions. Further improvements on a rear view mirror for use with elevated hunter stands is needed. Such improved device should overcome the deficiencies seen in the prior art.